Como no soy popular no me preocupo
by Dnl95
Summary: Yurie una chica nueva en la escuela sera la compañera de trabajo de Tomoko, lo cual llevara a Tomoko a una serie de eventos que podrán cambiar su vida o hacerla mas interesante.
1. Chapter 1

_Hoy es el día en que elegiremos nuestra pareja para el trabajo de semestre, todos aman este dia escogen a sus amigos, hacen el trabajo juntos blablablá, y yo todos los años me toca entregarlo sola, bueno realmente no importa…._

-Buenos Días chicos, hoy como saben tenemos que escoger nuestra pareja para el trabajo de semestre, pero antes quisiera presentarles a una nueva estudiante que se integrara hoy con nosotros

-Perfecto otra perra mas que me ignorara _(Dijo tomoko para sus interiores)_

-Bueno me gustaría que te presentes al grupo

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yurie, y espero poder llevarme bien con todos

-Bien Yurie toma asiento

Tomoko no presto mucha atención a la presentación de la nueva alumna para que si ella sabia que de todos modos jamás se dirigirían la palabra, pero entonces noto que el único asiento libre era el que estaba a la par de ella, la chica nueva se sentaría a su lado! La chica tomo asiento y voltio hacia tomoko y le sonrió, tomoko no Sabia que hacer, solo sonrió y retiro la mirada hacia su pupitre.

Todos comenzaron a dar los papeles con su nombre y el de su pareja, pero tomoko seguía ahí sentada únicamente con su celular, el resto de la clase para ella no existía.

-Oye disculpa

-Ammmmm (_La chica nueva me esta hablando, que hago, querrá ser mi compañera!)_

_-_Ya tienes pareja para este trabajo?

-Ammmmm bueno amm nooo…. _(Compórtate Tomoko La chica nueva te esta hablando puede que así logres ser popular)_

-te gustaría ser mi pareja?

-amm si…si.i siii _(Bien Tomoko ya tienes pareja, quizás ser popular no es tan difícil como parece)_

_-_Bien podrías darme tu nombre

-Tomoko

-bien tomoko seremos grandes amigas

Tomoko no lo creía la palabra amiga retumbaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez como un eco que ella jamás pensó escuchar en tanto tiempo amiga, amiga amiga. Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre Tomoko se preparaba para tomarlo a solas en su lugar especial, pero cuando se disponía a ir Yurie la intercepto.

-Oye no hablo con nadie, y bueno ya que somos compañeras de equipo que te parece si almorzamos juntas?

-Amm cla..cla..claro _(Esta siendo muy amable conmigo, puede ser que al fin tenga una amiga)_

-y donde almuerzas aquí o done?

-ahhhh! NO ¡ ammm, tengo, tengo un lugar especial, te…te..gustaría ir

-claro eres muy amable Tomoko vamos!

Durante el almuerzo no se dijeron palabra alguna, pero Tomoko se dio cuenta que el almuerzo resultaba mas agradable cuando se compartía con alguien, el día había estado bien.

-Oye tomoko no te gustaría ir a mi casa, luego de la escuela, mi madre y mi hermano no estarán podríamos estudiar o jugar video juegos que dices?

-CLARO!

Tomoko se sentía entusiasmada pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, nunca había ido a la casa de alguien mas, como debía comportarse, que hacían las demás chicas, era demasiada presión todo pasaba tan rápido!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien Tomoko vas camino a casa de Yurie, luce tranquila y popular, que puede ser lo pero que pase, de todos modos estarías en casa viendo anime si no estuviera acá, mi primera amiga de mi mismo curso, que debo hacer, para que no me ignore como las demás perras?_

-Bien llegamos Tomoko, no es la gran cosa… pero es acogedora, vamos pasa, siéntete como en casa

-gracias…

_(Bien Tomoko, entraste. No es la gran cosa, pero es su casa, estoy en el sillón de alguien de la escuela esto es tan excitante)_

Yurie había ido a su cuarto a cambiarse, regreso bastante rápido la verdad, regreso descalza, con un short y una camisa beige muy ajustados que no dejaron nada a la imaginación de Tomoko, Yurie era una chica guapa aunque el atuendo de la escuela no le fuese muy favorable, cabello oscuro como sus ojos, unos pechos grandes y una figura esbelta, tomoko al verla no pudo disimular su sorpresa, babeaba al ver a su nueva amiga.

-Que pasa Tomoko?

-amm..ammm te ves…ves…bien

-oh! Gracias eres muy tierna

Yurie fue directo al sillón junto a Tomoko, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo que hizo que el rostro de Tomoko, chocara contra sus pechos, lo cual enloqueció a Tomoko y trajo imágenes de los de yu-chan a su pervertida mente.

_(Oh! Son como los de Yu-chan abrazala mas tiempo, no pierdas esta oportunidad)_

De pronto aquel momento de éxtasis para Tomoko se vio interrumpido por la puerta de la sala que se abría. Apareció un chico atlético, cabello oscuro como el de Yurie, y unos penetrantes ojos cafés que al ver aquella escena, les regalo una mirada seria a ambas y le pidió a Yurie que hablaran con el en la desconcertada decidió curiosear un poco por la casa pero no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a al cocina para escuchar la platica y con suerte ver al que ella deseaba como nuevo novio.

-Que quieres Dereck?

-que por una vez no arruines las cosas Yurie, no llevamos una semana acá y ya haces de las tuyas, estoy cansado de vivir como nómada por tu culpa

_(Derek, primero tengo una nueva amiga , y puedo ser la novia del hermano de mi nueva amiga, popularidad ahí te voy)_- Se dijo Tomoko para sus interiores mientras observaba aquella discusión que empezaba a subir de tono

-Solo piensas en ti, que hay de mi felicidad?

-Tu eres la que no piensa ni en mama, ni en mi, solo piensas en ti

-Ella no es mi madre, extraño a papa el si me comprendía, y tu eres igual que mama no me entienden

-No nos das la oportunidad, si tan solo nos escucharas una vez..

-Si tan solo ustedes me escucharan a mi!

-ya me harte de esto! Te diré algo, solo no arruines tan pronto las cosas, déjame buscar empleo ahorrar algo de dinero y largarme de aquí, estoy harto de ti Yurie

-Vete! Ni falta me harás

Derek se dio la vuelta sin decir nada mas, Tomoko asustada de que viera que ella escucho todo, decidió regresar rápido al sillón pero en el intento se tropezó con una mesa y callo al suelo de rodillas, al verla Derek solo le dedico otra mirada seria y prosiguió su camino, Tomoko lo devoro con la mirada, hasta que Yurie llegara donde ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Disculpa esta escena, era mi hermano, ignóralo no dejemos que nos arruine la tarde

-claro, que.. Que haremos?

-Tengo videojuegos te apetece?

-Claro!

Era divertido jugar video juegos, Tomoko no se quejaba disfrutaba de la compañía, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Dereck, pensó en preguntarle a Yurie cosas sobre el, pero luego de la pelea resultaría algo incomodo.

_Tomoko bien jugaron video juegos eso da algo de confianza creo…. Pregunta eso mostrara interés, vamos tu puedes pregunta!_

-Oye Yurie… estas bien luego de la pelea con tu hermano?

-claro, no importa, es un tonto, que no nos arruine la tarde

-Y tu hermano, bueno el…

-oye que te parece si apostamos ropa en cada partida del juego, si gano te quitas algo si ganas yo me quito algo, eso haría que te esforzaras el doble que dices?

-ACEPTO! _( Se que debería ser amable es mi nueva amiga, pero al diablo todo eso, todos esos años a los video juegos darán fruto, hoy la desnudare para mi *-*)_

Tomoko sabia lo que hacia tantos años en los videojuegos le darían ventaja, pero Yurie no era mala jugadora al parecer ella también tenia años de experiencia así que la pelea se mostro dura, aunque al final Tomoko logro tomar ventaja, pero fue solo momentánea al final Yurie había ganado dos partidas, así que Tomoko se quito ambas medias, Yurie había perdido solo una y se había quitado un collar que portaba. Esta era la partida decisiva si Tomoko ganaba vería los pechos de su amiga, lo deseaba con toda su alma, puso su máximo empeño y lo consiguió la partida la había ganado.

-GANE!

Yurie se levanto aceptando su derrota y se quito la blusa, dejando sus pechos aun en sostén al descubierto, Tomoko casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Eres bastante Buena Tomoko, pero la próxima la ganare yo

-Ammm…aja… (_PECHOS! Debería tocárselos o abrazarla no lo se)_

Tomoko dejo de pensar por un minuto, y se dejo llevar por aquel momento de embriaguez era increíble como todo cambio tan pronto, seguramente estaría en su casa viendo anime, pero ahora vive una gran aventura, que la llena de alegría, y excitación aunque esto ultimo le resultaba familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo estar sin hacer de las tuyas verdad

Tomoko voltio apenada por aquel comentario y vio a Dereck quien les dedicaba una mirada furiosa a ambas, aunque aquello le causaba mayor excitación a ella.

-te importa, estamos ocupadas

-Si, me importa, tu! La amiga de Yurie ven conmigo quiero hablar contigo, aparte de eso ya es tarde será mejor que te marches a casa

-Tu no le puedes decir a mis amistades que hacer

Tomoko apenada por estar en medio de aquella situación, decidió irse se puso de pie, se puso los zapatos y emprendió marcha a la puerta con Derek pero antes le dedico un tímido adiós a Yurie.


	3. Chapter 3

Al Salir Dereck cerro la puerta con llave, Tomoko le dijo un suave adiós y se puso en marcha a su hogar, pero este la detuvo sujetándola de la mano, aquel gesto aunque un poco brusco bastaba para encender las hormonas de Tomoko, Se imagino a si misma siendo tomada por Dereck entre sus musculosos brazos, mientras la devoraba a besos y le quitaba la ropa…. Entonces su fantasía se vio interrumpida por la voz de Dereck

-OYE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

-AmmM!... Si!

-Escucha, seguro tu no sabes nada se te nota, por eso la próxima vez que venga, pregúntale a Yurie sus verdades intenciones, luego dependiendo de lo que pienses ven a verme antes de que hagas alguna locura, entiendes?

-claro

-Bien ahora márchate

Dereck soltó el brazo de Tomoko y se marcho. Tomoko regreso a su casa no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que Dereck le dijo aun seguía en trance por la escena ella deseaba que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad y que la próxima vez que el la tomara de esa forma seria para… de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos por su celular era un mensaje de Yu-chan

Tomoko estas libre? Dijiste que hoy hablaríamos en la tarde, espero tu respuesta

Tomoko recordó que invitaría a salir a Yu-chan,bueno pensándolo mejor invitaría a Yurie para conocerla mejor, pero bueno tenia que responderle a Yu-Chan entonces pensó que ella le daría consejos de como conquistar a Dereck, claro ella era la indicada para eso.

Lo siento tuve que hacer unas cosas y se me olvido por completo, Yu-chan. Podría hacerte una pregunta?

No hay problema Tomoki, claro sobre que es la pregunta?

Es sobre un chico

aww es sobre un chico, estas enamorada

Algo así… bueno quiero gustarle ,dame algunos consejos para enamorarlo

Se tu misma, te aseguro que lo volverás loco Tomoki

Lo intentare, gracias _( para ti es fácil decirlo eres una perra tetona teñida de rubio)_

Tomoko se quedo con el teléfono en mano, los consejos de Yu-chan pensó que no le servirían de nada así que recurrió a su viejo amigo, el que lo sabe todo INTERNET. Buscó hasta muy entrada la noche en diversos foros, como conseguir novio, que buscan los chicos etc.

El siguiente día llego al colegio, tenia la extraña sensación de que si veía a Yurie hablar con alguien mas, se aburría de ella y la marginaría como las demás, quizás en vez de planear tanto como hablar con su hermano debió planear como mantener a Yurie a su lado, bueno era su primera amiga en la escuela tenia que conservarla como fuera.

Llego al salón entusiasmada por la idea de poder platicar con Yurie, pero ella estaba hablando con otras chicas, Fue una puñalada al pecho, tomoko camino con la cabeza baja hasta su asiento, todo se torno negro dentro de su mente, un día, un solo día había durado su amistad, seguramente encontraría a las demás chicas mas divertidas y se olvidaría de ella, fue vencida sin dar batalla pensó.

EL profesor entro al salón, Yurie tomo asciendo junto a Tomoko, y le dijo hola, Tomoko le devolvió el saludo pero sin importancia. El resto de la clase no hablaron para nada, en el almuerzo se vio sobresaltada cuando decidía ponerse en camino a su lugar de almuerzo Yurie la tomo del brazo.

-Has estado callado toda la clase estas bien?

-Ammm si… si solo ponía atención a las clases

-Bien, subamos a comer entonces

Yurie le hablo de que las demás chicas pensaban que era "muy reservada" no platicaba mucho, pero ella les decía que era un gran chica que le dieran la oportunidad de conocerla. Los días pasaron y a veces era lo mismo quizás no hablaran durante las clases, o Yurie se unía con otras chicas pero a la hora del almuerzo siempre estaba con Tomoko.

Paso la primera semana de amistad, todo bien, pero realmente lo que Tomoko deseaba era ir a casa de Yurie y ver de nuevo a su hermano y pareciera que por primera vez, el destino se apiado de ella cuando el profesor entro al salón y comenzó a hablar:

-Bien chicos el primer avance de su proyecta deberá ser entregado el próximo lunes, asi que tienen este fin de semana para trabajar en parejas, espero que su avance valga la pena leerlo, después de todo nan tenido suficiente tiempo para este.

-Escuchaste eso Tomoko, este fin de semana ven a mi casa de nuevo y lo terminas llega temprano si? Si?

-amm claro… claro.

(_Bien Tomoko es tu oportunidad para conquistar a su hermano, vamos es solo un pequeño paso…)_

En ese momento Tomoko Recordó lo que el hermano de Yurie le dijo, fue un flashback bastante rápido, lo recordaba con su sensual voz diciéndole pregúntale sus verdades intenciones…. Sus verdades intenciones repitió tomoko en su mente que quiso decirle bueno, tenia el fin de semana para descubrirlo.

La noche del viernes Tomoko paso revisando sitios web de nuevo con el objetivo de poder conquistar al hermano de Yurie, el trabajo de la escuela no le era de importancia en ese momento pero ya en la madrugada el flashback regreso a su mente, de nuevo Dereck diciéndole que le preguntara sus verdaderas intenciones a Yurie. Tomoko decidio que había sido suficiente tenia que estar radiante mañana para ver a Yurie y Derek lo mejor seria descansar n poco.

Tomoko llego temprano a la casa de Yurie un sábado soleado, era buen señal pensó. La chica la saludo con un beso en la mejilla iba descalza con un diminuto short y una blusa sin mangas color lila, Tomoko se sonrojo de inmediato la chica se veía estupenda en cambio ella con unas zapatillas, un pasarillo gris, al igual que su boina y una camiseta verde no sobresalía de los demás.

-Tomoko me agrada verte tanto, te ves fantástica

-Amm… gracias…. Tu tu..también

-Gracias corazón, pasa a mi habitación empezaremos a trabajar ahí, mama no esta también y el idiota de mi hermano salió así que la casa es toda nuestra.

Rayos, se dijo para sus adentros Tomoko, pero no importaba, podría estar todo el día ahí, el tiempo necesario para ver al chico. Ambas chicas fueron a la habitación, Yurie encendió el ordenador y pusieron manos a la obra. Luego de una hora de trabajo, el reporte estaba prácticamente listo, asi que las chicas decidieron tomarse un descanso, Yurie acostada en su cama y Tomoko recostada en la silla frente al ordenador.

_( Bien se esta tardando demasiado, quizás regresa en la tarde. Bueno realmente no importa, es agradable trabajar con alguien mas, hacer los trabajos solos es aburrido, por primera vez me rei trabajando, eso es lo que se siente trabajar con amigos es mejor del o que imagine..)_

-Tomoko… Tomoko

-ammm que pasa! Lo siento estaba pensando

-en que?

-amm que hacemos una buena… buena pareja de trabajo

-Lo se! Pienso lo mismo! Wao Tomoko es genial estar contigo

-Gracias…

-oye Tomoko quiero mostrarte algo .

Yurie ario una carpeta oculta en el ordenador y salieron varias imágenes que tomono no pudo distinguir en la miniatura hasta que abrió una en grande, era una chica atada en forma Hogtied Tomoko se exalto al ver aquello, Yurie le estaba enseñando PORNO! No es que Tomoko no hubiera visto antes, solo que solia pensar que era la única chica que veía

-Es….. es… her…her…hermoso

-No pensé que te gustara, estaba nerviosa al mostrártela

-Me gusta… tienes.. tienes mas?

-claro, pero porque mejor no lo intentamos ya saber yo atarte asi a ti

_( OH! ELLA QUIERE HACER UNA PORNO CONMIGO, ES MEJOR QUE MIS FANTASIAS, CLARO CLARO CLARO)_

-CLARO!

Yurie saco unas cuerdas de debajo de su cabma, Tomoko pensó si ya sabia que diría que si pero no importaba, estaba emocionada esas cosas nunca le pasaban ahora tenia una amiga pervertida como ella, todo era perfecto.

Tomoko termino en el piso Yurie le había quitado la boina y los zapatos estaba tumbada en el suelo extasiada por como había quedado, atada e indefensa su mente pervertida empezó a trabajar e imaginar diferentes escenas donde Dereck aparecía y hacia con ella lo que quisiera.

-Te ves hermosa así Tomoko

-Lo se…. Me siento tan vulnerable como para que alguien me devorara

-Eso se puede solucionar….

Yurie se acerco por detrás de Tomoko y empezó a besar su pie lentamente descendió hasta las piernas, Tomoko quedo en parálisis estaba excitada, no podía moverse y Yurie prácticamente la devoraba a besos podía sentir sus labios deslizarse por su espalda que le producía un cosquilleo y un placer que nunca había sentido antes, los besos llegaron hasta su desnudo cuello, en ese momento Tomoko llego al éxtasis estaba mas que excitada al parecer su cuello era su punto débil, quera darse la vuelta y que la besaran, por la boca como nunca lo habían hecho. Entonces se escucho la vos de dereck al entrar a la casa gritando ya llegue, entonces Tomoko regreso en si, la excitación se detuvo un instante mientras el flashback regresaba a su mente pregúntale sus verdades intenciones para Tomoko ya no era necesario preguntar, lo había entendido al fin, bajo de su nube y dijo para sus adentros –Yurie es lesbiana-


	4. Chapter 4

-Hay alguien

Repitió Derek en la casa, Yurie no le había dicho que Tomoko llegaría ese día, pensaba que n o regresaría pronto y así podría disfrutar de ella aun mas.

-Derek!

Yurie La tapo la boca a Tomoko a tiempo para que no Derek no la pudiera escuchar

-Cállate, Yo arreglo esto

-Derek!

Yurie volvió a tapar la boca de Tomoko al ver que esta no obedeció a que se quedara callada, alargo su brazo y tomo la calceta de Tomoko que se encontraba tirada y amordazo a la pobre con ella. Ahora Tomoko aparte de no poder moverse se veía sin la posibilidad de gritar, lo cual Yurie aprovecho para hablar con Derek.

-Si solo estoy yo Derek

-Bien, estaré en mi cuarto

-Como sea

Tomoko en su imposibilidad de hablar se quedo pensando un tanto preocupada por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta_( Es lesbiana, no era obvio soy una idiota. Aguarda un minuto… LE GUSTO! Es la uncía razón par estar en esta situación, quizás todo este tiempo e estado viendo en la dirección equivocada, quizás pueda ser popular en el mundo de lesbianas, esta es mi posibilidad…. Pero si fuera así no me seguiría gustando Dereck)_

_-_tranquila, no te quería tapar la boca, pero no sabe que estas acá, quería que fuéramos solo tu y yo, pero bueno regreso antes de lo que pensé… pero estará en su cuarto aun podemos pasar un buen rato juntas.

_(Debo ser mas linda de lo que pienso, vamos la traigo loca quiere mas conmigo, ahora solo debo usar esos encantos con Derek)_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una enorme sensación de placer, era Yurie besando deliamente su no terminaba de entender si aquello era su punto débil o estaba tan falta de cariño que un solo beso ahí lograba hacerla explotar en éxtasis. Era un beso apasionado, pero lento, iba descendiendo y subiendo por su cuello. Cada contacto de aquellos labios era mágico, de pronto Tomoko Noto que sus pezones ya estaban completamente levantados y marcados en su camisa. De pronto Yurie beso el lóbulo de la oreja e Tomoko en ese momento Tomoko se trasporto, olvido todo estaba a los pies de Yurie, se sintió mas viva que nunca.

Pero aquello no duro mucho, Yurie le quito la calceta que usaba como mordaza y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estas bien?

-amm si… como nunca _(PORQUE TE DETIENES JUSTO AHORA!)_

-mejor dejemos esto para después, ósea esta dereck y no me gusta tenerte amordazada me gusta oírte

-Ammm…. Estaré callada podemos intentarlo de nuevo! _( de nuevo Tomoko convéncela como sea)_

-Pero Dereck podría oírnos

-Prueba estaré callada lo juro

Yurie la miro sonriente y le dijo que no, lo sentía pero no quería tener problemas con el de nuevo, lentamente desato a Tomoko y con aquello las fantasías y excitación de Tomoko desapareció.

-Yurie…

-Dime Tomoko

-Creo que será mejor decirle a Dereck que estoy acá, tener secretos es malo y esas _cosas ( Estúpida! No se te pudo ocurrir algo mas inteliente para ver al chico, solo espero que se lo crea)_

-Ok, ve y decirlo

-Ok _( No sonaba animada por la idea, pero que rayos ME BESARON ¡! Quizás no en la boca pero si que me besaron, quizás me aguarde algo mejor con Derek)_

Tomoko salió de la habitación no se percato que estaba un poco desaliñada y su respiración no se normalizaba de todo, se dirigió ala habitación que Yurie le indico que era de su hermano. Toco un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta, así que decidió entrar sin permiso.

-Hola…

Interrumpió al chico mientras tenia puestos unos audífonos y tocaba la guitarra, esa era la razón por la cual no escucho a Tomoko. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la chica ahí, pero tenia sus razones lo habían hablado ahora llegaba el momento que hablaran.

-Dime

-Ammm… tocas la guitarra?

-Si bueno de pequeños nuestro padre quiso que aprendiéramos un instrumento, Yurie toca el piano y como ves yo la guitarra, aunque jamás tocamos juntos desde que éramos pequeños.

-eres muy bueno….. tocando.. _( porque sigo nerviosa, su hermana es prácticamente "mi novia" porque no puedo hablarle con normalidad)_

-Gracias, pero seguro no vienes aca por mi música, hiciste lo que te pedí?

-si

-y Entonces?

_( Que debo hacer, decirle la verdad que no soy lesbiana, bueno ya ni yo se… la pase ralamente bien con ella, y bueno con los chicos mi popularidad no es mucha, y quizás…)_

-Oye.. oye! Me escuchas, que rayos te suceded?

-AMMMMM! TU tu hermana es LESVIANA!

-SI…. Creo por tu reacción no eres como ella, déjame disculparme si te hizo pasar algún mal rato, con sus aventuras y te pediría

-A…. a ….. mi me gusta!

_( PERO QUE DIJE!)_

_-_que dijiste?

_(PIENSALO BIEN, AHORA PUEDES AREPENTRITE DE LO QUE DIJISTE, PERO ME QUIERO AREPENTIR NO SE, QUIZAS…)_

_-_Eres lesbiana también?

-Si…

-Y te gusta mi hermana?

-Si

-MALDICION! ESO ES…. Perfecto!

Derek se acerco sin aviso y abrazo a Tomoko con todas sus fuerzas, las suficientes para lenvarla del piso.

-Bienvenida a la familia.


	5. Chapter 5

-No tienes idea de como me alegra tu noticia, Tomoko. Siéntate antes tengo que contarte un poco de lo que sucede acá.

-Claro

-Bien, seguro sabrás siendo lesbiana, puedo decirlo así cierto? No te suena muy despectivo o insultante?

-ammmm! NO! NO!

-Bien. Cuando Yurie les confeso a nuestros padres que era lesbiana mi padre lo acepto, pero mi madre quien había recibido una estricta educación católica le pareció una bofetada, obra del mismo diablo, no podía creer que su única hija resultase lesbiana, aquello le resultaba intolerable.

-Ya veo porque ella no tiene mucho cariño hacia ella

-Papa siempre la apoyo y todo. Fue el mejor papa del mundo, hasta el día que murió en un accidente de trafico, quedamos devastados en especial Yurie. Papa nos dejo un seguro de mucho Dinero aquello nos mantendría a flote por un tiempo, pero no bastaba mama nos rogo que siguiéramos estudiando y no pensáramos en trabajar aun. Ella empezó a tomar dos empleos entonces el tiempo que pasábamos con ella se veía reducido a nada. Siempre los días libres trataba de convencer a Yurie que estaba equivocada, que no quería que fuera al infierno, que se equivocaba que ella no podía ser lesbiana, era alguna tontera de juventud. Yurie siempre se molestaba, se preguntaba porque papa se tuvo que ir, el si la entendía y la apoyaba en cambio mamá, trataba de convencerla de cualquier modo de que eso era inaceptable.

-Pobre Yurie.. No sabía

-Déjame terminar. Con el tiempo empezaron los problemas, Yurie tenia unos gustos particulares y empezó digamos a experimentarlos con sus amigos, las solía atar, besar, hacerles propuestas indecentes, etc…. Y bueno ellas se incomodaron incluso se sintieron acosadas y poco a poco su numero de amigas se reducía. Luego llego a oídos de todos que ella era lesbiana, algunos padres prohibieron que sus hijos se acercaran a Yurie la trataban como un monstro…. Empezamos a tener problemas con todos en la escuela así que mama decidió cambiarla a un instituto privado católico, pensó que las monjas la harían recapacitar pero…. Jajaja aquello solo ayudo a que ella siguiera sus locuras, meterla en un colegio solo de mujeres, no fue la idea mas brillante de nuestra querida madres. Luego de la expulsión y diversas quejas de vecinos y padres de familia, vivir en nuestra anterior reincidencia se volvía un completo infierno. Todos nos gritaban que nos fuéramos, que controláramos a Yurie, aquí y halla….. Decidimos mudarnos era lo mejor. Mi madre siempre culpaba a Yurie, le decía que ella no era su hija. Entiendes porque te digo esto?

-Ammm…si

-Ammm mejor te lo explico, nuestra a familia a tenido muchos problemas, yo siempre e querido que Yurie encontrara una chica que la quiera, y la acepte como ella es.

-y yo soy esa chica?

-Si tu lo eres, carajo hace rato dijiste que me gustaba, que te sucede!

-NADA ¡! NADA!

-Bien, espero que la quieras de verdad y que sean felices, vamos a darle las buenas noticias

_(todo este tiempo el solo quería que Yurie se comportara, y que buscara alguien correcto para ella. Han tenido muchos problemas pero… a mi no me gusta Yurie me gusta el… o quizás es al revés) _

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Yurie, Tomoko aun iba pensando en que hacer, se había metida en una situación que ni ella misma lograba entender. De pronto choco con Derek que se había detenido frente a la puerta del cuarto de Yurie y este empezó a golpear la puerta de pronto esta se abrió y vio a Yurie dentro. los invito a pasar y comenzó a hablar.

-Déjame adivinar, Yurie ella vino se quejo contigo blablablá que tengo problemas blablablá y luego viene la parte donde le rogamos que no diga nada

-BLABLBLABLA enserio cállate, esta vez te conviene escucharme

-Bien habla "hermanito"

-Tomoko vino a hablar conmigo

-Lo se

-Enserio déjame hablar.

-Jum

-Como dije ella vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo….. Que te quiere!

-QUE! ES ENSERIO TOMOKO!

-ammm si _(quizás deba gritar y mostrarme exaltada como ellos)_ SI TE QUIERO!

Yurie grito como una niña pequeña, un grito tan agudo que a Tomoko le sorprendió que aquello no destruyera sus tímpanos, ella rápidamente se dirigió a ella con los brazos abiertos, pero esta vez no recibió un simple abrazo si no mas bien, un apasionado beso, su primer beso. Su primer beso siempre lo imagino mágico, especial pero este fue tan de repente que la tomo por sorpresa, su primer beso no había sido un chico como ella siempre imagino si no con una chica. Yurie sabia lo que hacia le producía infinitas sensaciones en aquel beso aunque Tomoko no sabia bien lo que tenia que hacer. Para ella aquel beso fue un digno desafío. Debía solo dejar los labio quietos sacar la lengua, morder la lengua o que. Al final se quedo estática dejando que Yurie la guiara con sus labios con el motivo de no estropearlo.

-te quiero Tomoko

-Ammmm…. Yo también… te quiero

-Siempre quise ver un beso entre lesbianas, pero jamás imagine que terminaría viendo el de mi hermana y su novia

-Eres un idiota Derek jajaja si te molesta Tomoko y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

-bien, las dejare solas

_( Mi primer beso! Fue con una chica! Eso me hará popular? Se lo contare a Yu-chan)_

Era de noche Tomoko se encontraba acostada abrazando con todas sus fuerzas su típica almohada. Recordaba cada instante de lo vivido con Yurie luego de que Derek se marchara. La chica prácticamente le había besado todas las partes del cuerpo cuya ropa no le cubrían, había sido de lo mejor, Tomoko intento hacer lo mismo pero de los nervios lo único que logro fue dar unos cuantos besos tímidos acompañados de mucha baba, Yurie solo sonreía y se limpiaba la baba, Tomoko llego a pensar que quizás era mas que evidente lo inexperta que era en el tema.

_(Debería contárselo a alguien? Quizás a Yu-chan mmmmm bueno en realidad solo puedo contárselo a ella no tengo mas amigos, o puedo contárselo a….)_

Tomoko no espero a pensarlo mas salió corriendo al pasillo sin tocar abrió la puerta lo cual provoco un fuerte portazo y elevando la voz lo mas alto que pudo exclamo:

-Tomoki! Hermanito!

_( OH! Regreso, pensé que sus platicas se habían acabado)_

-Vete de aquí, ni si quiera tocas la puerta y no quiero hablar contigo pensé que esto se había acabado

-Tengo algo que contarte veras..

-Enserio vete!

-Tengo novia! (Dijo Tomoko con cierto aire de orgullo)

-Queras decir novio, ahora vete

-No, tal como escuchaste novia de esas que tienen pechos

-eres lesbiana _( eso explica porque es tan rara pensó Tomoki)_

_-_no!

-Entonces porque tienes novia y no novio

-No lo se, a ella le gusto vamos todos quieren ser amiga de una lesbiana con una linda novia mi popularidad incrementara

-Creo que se lo que tienes que hacer

-el que?

-Largarte de mi habitación!

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar y al mismo tiempo otros hermanos tenían una cálida conversación.**

-Enserio te gusta Tomoko?

-Claro Derek que tiene de malo la chica?

-Bueno solo digamos que su cabello no es de esos que enamorar y bueno podría usarla como tabla de planchar

-Eres un idiota lo sabias!

-jajaj también se que me quieres

-Jajaja eres mi idiota mas querido

-Jajaja recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que hablamos así tan cálidamente

-Wao creo que no muy bien, creo que fue antes de la muerte de papa

-Si… hemos pasado mas tiempo peleando por tus pato aventuras que otra cosa

-pato aventuras?

-Si tus aventuras que nadie esperaba ni tu misma que sucedieran y sucedieron

-mmm bueno si, aunque les traje algunos problemas, mira al final nos tuvimos que mudar

-Cierto, pero al final encontraste a alguien que quiera estar a tu lado, creo que por eso me gusta mas este lugar

-gracias

-Te quiero Yurie

-Igual te quiero


End file.
